


An Unexpected Revelation

by WritinRedhead



Series: Relationships of Two Brothers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Discovered Relationship, First Kiss, Humor/Romance, M/M, Next Generation, Suggestive Themes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Albus and Scorpius had only wanted to ask their transfigurations teacher about their homework. It was no big deal, really. Or so they thought.Turns out their professor was busy with other things at the moment… As was Albus' brother.No Cursed Child spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Three days of writing and that's the best I could come up with... Oh, well, here goes anyways.  
> Btw, The Cursed Child mentioned Albus disliking being called "Al" and I thought James would so take advantage of this ^^

"This isn't going to work, Albus."

On the large staircase leading to the transfigurations classroom, Scorpius Malfoy was struggling to keep up with the black-haired boy in front of him. He took two steps at a time whilst still trying to reason with the determined fifteen-year-old.

"Just because you're practically related doesn't mean he'll give us an extension for the essay. He wouldn't be a good professor if he did."

"Do you always have to see things so negative, Scor?"

Although he knew his friend couldn't see him, Albus Potter rolled his eyes. He stopped his walk, as the staircase suddenly decided it was time to change its destination, and waited until Scorpius caught up.

"Asking won't hurt anyone. Even if we still have to finish by tomorrow, Teddy could at least give us some hints if it's shit what we wrote or not."

The slender blond wheezed when he finally stood next to Albus. He knew Albus was just as bad as him as far as sports were concerned but how come his stamina was way better?! After he'd caught his breath he lifted his hands off his knees, waving, as if to gesticulate his argument.

"But he's a _teacher_! He can't do that," Scorpius said, trying to make Albus understand. Then a new thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Oh Merlin, what if he gets mad at us?! We already lost points for you smuggling itching powder in James' Quidditch robes!"

He quickly did the maths in his head to figure out this month's balance. Considering their usual points from potions classes, Scorpius' useful interest in history books (much to Professor Flitwick's delight) and the unexpected fifteen points Albus had gotten for differing two very similar roots in herbology (pure luck actually) they had only _just_ made up for all the points their prank had cost Slytherin.

"If we get taken anymore right now-"

The staircase was pointing in the right direction again, but Albus still stood, interrupting his best friend by shaking his shoulders. Scorpius had always been prone to overreact.

"Relax, Scor, you're panicking because of noting. This is Teddy," he told him as if this were the most obvious thing ever. "You've known Teddy for ages and he's only been our teacher for two years! He sits next to you at breakfast when you visit. No way we could get _him_ mad. He'd only get mad if you dumped his precious tea cup over his head - and I'm not even sure that'd work." Albus looked directly into Scorpius' eyes as he spoke. "Just Teddy. No super strict, evil professor."

"If you say so..."

Finally, Scorpius looked at least partly convinced. He was going to trust Albus on this. A hint of suspicion was still apparent in his gaze, but that was good enough for Albus.

"Yes, I do."

The black-haired boy let go of him and resumed his stride to the classroom.

"Besides, James, that prick, bloody well deserved having to scratch his butt in front of the whole school," Albus grumbled as he walked. "He hexed my bag to play that stupid Muggle song every time I opened it, remember? _You can call me Al_ ," he grimaced, "What kind of title is that?!"

To Albus surprise, Scorpius just shrugged.

"… I kind of liked it, to be honest. The music was pretty good."

"People called you Betty for a week! A week, Scor! A -... ah, whatever," Albus sighed. How could Scorpius accept so easily that James had made them the laughing stock for as long as eventually even the teachers got sick of listening to eighties songs whenever Albus Potter was in their class.

There were times, he thought, his best friend was a too good natured person for his own good. But... Albus knew, it was better to have someone to be his conscience. There was a reason they were best friends. Scorpius prevented Albus from doing all too stupid things (mostly) and Albus provided the push in the right direction whenever Scorpius' caution made him worry too much. They just made the perfect fit.

"Let's go ask," he said.

This time Scorpius nodded.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

Because classes had already ended for the day, the corridor as well as the transfigurations classroom on the third floor were devoid of any students. Most were either in their respective common rooms or tried to resist the increasing cold and lingered outside, watching the annual event of the Whomping Willow flicking off squirrels that dared to hide their winter acorns at the moody tree's roots.

The two fifth years now stood in front of the old wooden door. Scorpius knocked twice.

"Hello, Professor Lupin? Are you in?" He knocked again when he didn't get an answer. "Professor?"

Albus, on the other hand, opened the door and called, "Teddy, you there?" before stepping inside.

"Can't you at least _try_ to act like he's our teacher at school?" Scorpius chided. If they were going to ask for a favour, they could at least do so politely.

"Hey, I call him Professor Lupin when we're in class, that should be enough. It just feels weird otherwise. I mean, I've known him all my life, I know everything about Teddy," Albus defended himself. "Well, maybe not why he gets along so great with James, but, nobody's perfect, " he added.

They looked around the empty classroom.

Strangely, the room somehow seemed a lot more interesting now than while being in class.

"Oh, looks like he's s here somewhere." Scorpius pointed at a red and golden scarf thrown across the desk. "There's his scarf - Professor?"

"Teddy was in Hufflepuff, remember? Some Griffindor just forgot theirs. And is probably freezing right now because there's a matching cloak."

Albus held up a dark cloak with the Griffindor emblem on it which he'd found on a chair and gave the fabric a disappointed look.

"Maybe he's not in, after all. I guess we'll have to check again after supper."

"Or we could just get our books and try to finish on time..." Scorpius muttered.

Albus pretended not to have heard him. Grudgingly he turned to the door, heading for the Great Hall. Just before he was about to leave, Scorpius grabbed his arm.

"Wait a second, Albus, I think I just heard something, you too?"

Right then, a second, rustling noise was audible. It wasn't very loud, but loud enough to catch both their attention.

"Yeah, I did. It's coming from the office." Like a switch being flipped, Albus' green eyes started to sparkle. His curiosity was piqued. "Maybe Teddy keeps some cool creatures in there for class. Let's take a peek."

Scorpius didn't seem convinced. "Why would he do that, Lupin is not our DADA teacher. And if he needed any creatures for transfigurations, Hagrid would take care of them," he pointed out.

Another sound interrupted them. This time like a large stash of parchment that had been thrown on the floor. It was all the encouragement Albus needed.

"He so has something in there!"

"But... what if it's dangerous?" Whatever Professor Lupin kept or did behind a closed door, Scorpius was sure there was a _reason_ for it to be closed.

"You're such a worrywart. Come on, a single peek won't do us any harm." The black-haired Slytherin grinned encouragingly at his friend.

"Albus... " Scorpius nervously tugged at a blond strand of hair that had fallen into his vision.  
Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. This was Hogwarts, you could never be sure what awaited you around the next corner.

Still, he followed Albus, as his friend approached the door. He pressed down the handle.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

"What the-" Albus stopped mid-sentence.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Scorpius looked over his friend's shoulder. He now understood what had rendered the usually quick-witted boy speechless.

"… oh my god. A-Albus! Merlin's underpants, do you see that?!"

The blond couldn't believe his eyes. He had expected something, well, _unexpected_ , but this was just...

"Oh my god," he repeated once again. He tried to get Albus' attention, maybe he could tell him they'd just been victim to a very effective delusion charm.

"Stop hitting my arm, Scor. I can see just fine... Though I wish I couldn't."

In the middle of the small room were two people. Next to the old desk, in his office chair, sat Teddy Lupin. And, with his back to the door, James Potter was straddling Teddy's lap. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the other's neck, hands tangled in the blueish hair, while he pressed his lips firmly against Teddy's. James smirked into the kiss when he rolled his hips and caused Teddy to take in a sharp breath. The seventeen-year-old Griffindor knew exactly what he was doing. He obviously enjoyed having the upper hand over his childhood friend. Though the latter wasn't exactly innocent in his actions. Having his hands sprawled over James' arse, he was just too happy to reciprocate James' affection. In fact, both seemed to thoroughly enjoy inspecting each other's tonsils.

Meanwhile, slowly getting over their initial surprise, Albus was struggling to keep a straight face and Scorpius cleared his throat. Just in case Albus' brother and Professor Lupin _might_  not have heard them yet.

Teddy was the first to notice. With a jerk he pulled away from James' embrace and looked up at the door. A fraction of a second later, he froze. A look of utter horror on his face as it became clear to him they'd just been caught. By Albus and Scorpius, family and students.  
Well, shit.

James on the other hand, didn't immediately realize what was going on. He was too busy trying to get Teddy to continue, trailing kisses along Teddy's jaw all the way to his neck.

"… James... Jamie, stop... look." Only Teddy's shaky voice managed to make him pause. The tall seeker turned to spot his kid brother alongside his Slytherin companion gawking at him. The surprised look on his face quickly faded, only to be replaced by a very annoyed glare, directed at his brother.

"Al?! What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!"

Albus merely gave him a lopsided grin as a greeting. Next to him, Scorpius tried his hardest not to stare too much at his best friend's brother being wrapped around their transfigurations teacher. It didn't work. It would be etched in his mind forever.

Although still pretty much in shock, Teddy Lupin at least showed some kind of reaction by now. His hair was changing its colour on its own accord, as if the young professor couldn't conjure up enough concentration right now to keep it from flashing from his usual blue to purple, to pink and back to blue. His cheeks as well, took on a very rosy shade.

"Isn't that more what I should say?" Albus asked. "But, well, I think I already know. You're snogging. With Teddy. Our god-brother. Who would have guessed... at least that explains why you could always get away with borrowing Teddy's stuff without asking," he murmured before speaking up again, looking curiously at his older sibling. "Hey, do mom and dad know?"

James looked like he wanted to say something, but Teddy beat him to it, reality had suddenly caught up with him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands, making the three others stare at him before he started muttering.

"Harry's going to kill me, oh god, Harry's going to kill me. He'll hate me for sure. First I'll lose my job and _then_ Harry's going to kill me. I'm so dead…"

The two Slytherins looked at each other, not quite sure what to do. Their twenty-three-year-old transfigurations teacher, god-brother respectively, apparently just had some kind of nervous breakdown.  
Before his kid brother could wreak any more havoc, James, still not having moved from his spot on Teddy's lap, grabbed Teddy's hands and pulled them from his face until he was forced to meet James' gaze.

"Hey, hey, hey, Teddy calm down! No-one's going to kill you, promise. Dad likes you way too much. Besides, I'd never let him, you should know that. Still… " he turned to send his brother a, what James thought to be threatening, glare. "… if you're going to sneak on us to mom and dad, I swear…!" He didn't finish, leaving it to Albus' imagination to fill in the blanks. "We'll tell them ourselves, okay? ... some day."

Even though James was quite sure neither of his parents would object, he also didn't look forward to that talk. Might as well put it off a little while longer. Maybe until he'd finished school or so...

"Don't worry, James, I'm not you." Albus rolled his eyes. "But, since when are you and Teddy an item?"

Proving his incredible mental maturity, James stuck out his tongue. "None of your business."

"… maybe Christmas... One and a half years ago…" Teddy answered instead, his voice hesitant. And promptly earned himself a jab of James' elbow to the ribs.

" _What?!_ For over a year? And you didn't tell me?!" Albus looked scandalised.

"Why the heck should we?!" James shot back.

Scorpius tugged not too subtle at Albus' sleeve. He had to fight the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. It wasn't the first time for him to experience a Potter-siblings-squabble, but this one was by far the weirdest. Not to mention worrisome. Especially, because Albus looked more and more curious while James' face took on an expression like he was merely seconds away from endowing his brother with a very nasty jinx.

"… Albus, let's just... We should _go_." He so had known this had been a bad idea from the start.

But there was no stopping Albus Potter once something had caught his interest. His green eyes started to sparkle. All of a sudden a flood of questions washed over him.

"Who made the first move? I bet it was you, James. Did you have any problem snogging another bloke? Oh, well, after what I've seen, I guess you don't," Albus kept on talking. "Is it difficult to do it?" He paused to wait for an answer, but for once in his life, Albus had managed to render James Potter, star seeker of Griffindor, speechless. "I mean, you _are_ sleeping together, right?"

James just stared, then shook his head in disbelief over his brother's boldness, while Teddy began to cough frantically.

"I'll take that as a yes. Does that make you gay?" Albus asked without any hesitation and took a breath to continue.

"… sweet Merlin… _Bugger off, Al!_ " James snapped at him.

The younger Slytherin seemed more miffed over of the nickname than surprised about anything else.

"Don't call me that, you know I can't stand that stupid abbreviation. It's Albus," he declared.

"Do I look like I care, _Al_? Take your little follower and get the fuck out!'"

"But I - "

"Albus Potter!"

Both James and Albus stopped their quarrelling immediately, it was the first time either of them had heard Teddy Lupin raising his voice like that. For a second it looked like Teddy himself was surprised. He quickly recovered, though, forcing his hair into a respectable navy and giving his voice as much authority as possible for a twenty-three-year-old to have over his fifteen- and seventeen-year-old brothers. In short, not much. But Teddy grew up around enough female Weasleys to know how to make up for it.

"With all due respect, this is none of your business. You and Mr Malfoy will leave this room _right now_ , before you lose anything else besides a serious amount of points from Slytherin!"

After his unexpected outburst, Teddy carefully waited for its effects. He glanced from James over to the boys by the door.

Surprisingly, James gave him an impressed look and Albus just stared back.

"Okay… time for us to go...!" Scorpius used his moment of stunned silence and decided he'd do everyone in the room a favour by grabbing his slightly taller friend by the shoulders and dragging him outside.  
But as soon as they’d exited, Albus wriggled out of Scorpius' grasp and poked his head through the door once again.

"Just one more thing, Teddy..." The black-haired Slytherin said, "When you're done shagging James, could you look over our essays?"

The thrown spell book missed him by inches.

_"Get out, Albus!"_

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

Only after the dungeons' door had slammed into its hinges and they were back in their common room, it was that the whole extent of what had just occurred washed over Albus. Or well, the part that had surprised him most.

"Can you believe it?" He asked before he flopped onto the couch in the empty common room. "Teddy told me to get out?!"

"I told you he'd get mad, " Scorpius deadpanned as he sat down on the other side of the emerald couch. "No wonder, though, you actually asked him if..." he sniggered, "... if after he'd finished _shagging_ James... " The blond stopped to laugh. "Really, now, Albus."

Sure Scorpius was worried about what'd happen now, but more so because of James than Professor Lupin. Both, him and Albus, would have to watch their backs for hexes thrown their way 'til Christmas, the least. Still, it didn't keep him from finding it a teensy bit hilarious. In hindsight, of course.

"Yeah, but still..." Albus trailed off. James and Teddy had got him thinking. He knew he himself had a few things to wrap his mind around.

Neither of them had felt much like going to dinner and being surrounded by a bunch of noisy house mates. The leftover Halloween sweets had to suffice. Albus had become strangely quiet, lost in his own thoughts, and for a little while they ate in silence, Scorpius having his nose in _Intermediate_ _Transfigurations_ while Albus nibbled on a chocolate frog.

Suddenly Albus spoke up.

"Hey, Scor..." He toyed with a new frog in his hands.

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's contagious?"

Albus let go of the frog which promptly leap away, running a hand through his black locks. He stared after the lively sweet, watching it vanish so he could avoid looking at Scorpius.

"What is?" The blond asked, distracted by a passage that might be useful for their essay. Despite what had happened in Professor Lupin's office, Scorpius was quite sure they still had to write it. If he hadn't stared so intensely onto the yellowed pages he might have noticed his friend scooting closer on the couch.

Albus summoned all his courage, the usual boldness completely forgotten.

"Wanting to... snog your best friend, " he said.

"Why would you- "

Scorpius looked up but before he could even finish his sentence, Albus had learned over to quickly press his lips against Scorpius'. It was a nice feeling. They were soft and warm and tasted a little like chocolate frogs. He noticed how his heart started to thump excitedly beneath his ribs and Scorpius could have sworn he heard Albus' heartbeat quicken. 

The kiss lasted for what both of them thought was a very short and fleeting, as well as endless moment in time.

"I think," Scorpius looked into the pair of brilliantly green eyes, "… you might be right. But, just to be sure... we should test this again." He smirked, tossing his book aside. A true Slytherin grin. And then leaned towards Albus.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Refrain of Paul Simon's "You can call me Al":
> 
> If you'll be my bodyguard  
> I can be your long lost pal  
> I can call you Betty  
> And Betty, when you call me  
> You can call me Al  
> Call me Al
> 
> It played on random on my phone while writing, so I included it ^^  
> Also, it's my first HP fic as well as first AO3 post... Some feedback, pretty please?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> ~Writin'Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
